May I Slytherin?
by CloakedCoin
Summary: Alistair Montgomery is the charming, arrogant, self-centered man whore of Slytherin. As the final battle of Hogwarts looms closer, his loyalties are tested. Will one girl change that?


**May I Slytherin?**

This year was different. It was much more different than I had ever imagined. As I entered Platform 9 ¾, I thought about my first time going to Hogwarts. It was unusual for me to even recall the name of the last girl I had dated; so a trip down memory lane was not one I had wanted. It had been a nice day in London. Grandfather had taken me the week before to Diagon Alley to get my wand, cloaks, school books, and other paraphernalia. I had been so excited to finally get to use my wand. Ollivander had told me I took after my father and before he could tell me anything else my grandfather gave him a look to keep his mouth shut. My wand was a nine inch ivy wand with a dragon heartstring core. My grandfather had told me my parents died when I was just a baby in a car accident. Grandfather had always been against Muggles. He believed that magic should be kept "pure." I didn't know any different so I always agreed. On the train, I sat with Draco Malfoy and his friends even though they were a year older than me. Once at the castle, I was sorted into the noble house of Slytherin which made my grandfather proud.

I shook my head and quickly returned from memory lane. I loaded my things on the train and shook my Grandfather's hand. He seemed unsettled for some reason. Each year he had seemed proud and powerful, the man I wanted to be. I had never seen him like this before.

"Are you alright Grandfather?" I asked.

"Yes Alistair I'm fine," he said. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "Be safe, my boy."

"Yes sir."

I went and climbed aboard the train. I found my way back into the back cabin where Draco and his gang sat. Several familiar girls past me on the train, smiling and flirting; I of course remained charming as ever. As I sat down, I noticed Draco looked a little different. Last year, he had become a Death Eater along with the rest of his gang. I was glad I was not asked yet. I ran a hand through my light blonde hair. I had cut it over to summer to make it short and spiky. I was tired of people mistaking me for Draco.

"Nice hair cut Al," Pansy said smiling.

"Thanks," I huffed. Pansy was love with Draco and everyone knew it, but it was not like she had never tried to get in my pants before. I would not even touch her with a 26 meter pole let alone with my 26 centimeter pole.

"Have a nice holiday?" I asked every one.

"It was fair," she replied. "I didn't hear from you any."

"Well," I said. "I was quite busy."

She rolled her eyes as the guys laughed.

"How many?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't count," I said.

"What was the best?" ask Goyle. I felt bad for the poor bloke and for Crabbe as well. They would never see the things I had seen.

"Twins," I said smiling at the memory. "Off the coast of southern France. They were very naughty."

"How do you do it?" Crabbed asked.

"I can't tell all my secrets," I smiled. "Though my Grandfather did inform me that we had a Veela in the family which makes me still a pureblood, but also makes me part Veela."

"Did you do anything else besides screw girls?" Pansy asked.

Draco shot me a glare and I kept my mouth shut. I had seen him at my home this past summer. His mother had come to talk with my grandfather over the summer. Draco had barely spoken to me when he walked in on me with his mother. She had been desperate for attention and for some man's affections. At first I said no, but she then made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Draco swore not to tell anyone as long as it did not happen again. From then on, Draco saw me as nothing more than a paid hooker.

The train ride was silent until the train stopped. Dark cloaked people raided the train; I knew they were Death Eaters. I heard a few people yelling and then a scream. I clutched my wand tightly in my hand and started to get up.

"Sit down!" Draco snapped. "Do you want to be killed?"

I sat down just as the train started to move again. We remained silent for the rest of the ride. I decided to take my mind off of that and move on to who I could seduce next. There had been one girl to catch my fancy, but I would be killed if anyone knew; Hermione Granger. Even though she was a Mudblood, something about her was appealing. She was obviously smart and her body had finally matched her brains. Not know too many people, but I found knowledge very sexy. I would find a Ravenclaw I had never done before first.

We had arrived at the castle when Snape announced that things would change and that he was headmaster. I had always had respect for him. I looked to see McGonagall sitting beside him with a worried look on her face. She was worried that we would know something she didn't and I laughed quietly to myself. Defense Against the Dark Arts had become the Dark Arts, which didn't bother me too much. After the feast, I went to find my newest prey. I saw the son of the Lestrange's lurking around the hall with Longbottom. It was odd those two had become friends since one's parents tortured the other's parents into insanity.

"Lost are we Lestrange?" I asked. "You little girlfriend isn't here I see. Probably off shagging Potter or Weasley."

He tried to swing at me before Longbottom pulled him back. He gave me and glare and the two went off into a corridor. I saw a dark haired Gryffindor girl walk past me. She smelled of sweet perfume. I had found my newest toy. I knew her name from quidditch, it was Katie Bell.

"Katie," I said. She turned and looked at me with her hazel eyes. "How about you and I go back to my common room? I'll show you a few spells with my wand."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. I didn't understand it. Why didn't my charm work? She was a stuck up Gryffindor who thought they were better than everyone else. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the corridor for someone else. I saw a dark haired Ravenclaw girl talking to a few other girls. Once they left her alone, I walked over an approached her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "A lot of change is going on here."

"Yeah," she said. "It's all so sudden."

"I agree," I said. "Would you like to go for a walk? I can't go back to the common room just yet. I need to get a few things off of my mind."

"Sure," she replied. "I'm a good listener."

_I bet you are _I thought.

Walking lead to me putting my arm around her then it lead to kissing. She was a descent kisser and I could at least tell she wasn't a stranger to it. I suggested we go somewhere quieter and she agreed. We found and abandoned class room in which she transfigured the desk into a bed. I placed a few enchantments on the room and went to business. As soon as her hands felt along my abs to my crotch, it was on. Once we were done, I took her to her common room, or as far as I could go and told her we would talk some more; which I knew she would try and I wouldn't listen.

I snuck back into the common room just in time to head to bed. Blaise was waiting for me in our room. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I held up to my annual tradition of getting a girl on the first night," I said with pride.

"You've only done it since third year," he said. "That's only three years."

"You didn't accept me to get it on when I was a stupid first or second year did you?" I asked.

"Did this girl even have a name?" he asked.

"I think most do," I said. "Though, I didn't bother listening to find out. I did however find out that she was better on her knees than she was at "listening" to me."

He laughed and we both decided to turn in for the night. That night I couldn't get those Gryffindors out of my head; Katie and Granger. I was determined to make one of them mine though as the weeks went on, my conquest didn't seem to matter as much. Not only could I get those girls out of my head, but the classes weren't right either; Muggle Studies and Dark Arts especially. In Dark Arts, I had to perform a curse on a first year. At first it didn't seem to bother me and I laughed along with the rest of the Slytherins, but soon it sunk in. Some people like Longbottom and that Weasley girl stood up to the Carrows, but the rest of us knew better. I had just finished with another girl when I heard my name being called to go see the headmaster. I reminded myself to stay calm. I had done nothing wrong. I had always been on time for class and never missed curfew.

I approached the headmaster's door and before I could knock on it, it opened. It was different with Snape as headmaster. Hogwarts had lost its cheer and even Slytherins, like myself, had noticed. He sat in his chair looking at me. His dark eyes seemed to be staring into my soul.

"Good evening Headmaster," I said. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Montgomery," he said. "Another girl done tonight? Wipe that smug look off of your face."

Before I could even process the fact he knew, he spoke again.

"I have known about you little game for quite some time now," he said. "I would say they need to stop, but as it appears I need your charming ways. I have noticed several students such as Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Longbottom sneaking around the castle late at night. I know that Miss Weasley and a few others are involved as well. I need you to find out information and report back to me."

"But sir," I said. "Why not use Draco or someone else who was on the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Mr. Malfoy has enough on his plate," he said. "The rest of those bumbling idiots wouldn't be able to even get anything done. You must tell no one except for me what you are doing and what you find out. Now go!"

I gave a quick bow before heading out of his office. As I left, I heard Snape speaking to himself.

"I must make sure they are safe."

I wanted to stay and listen, but I kept walking instead for fear of Snape's wrath. I started to formulate my scheme as I walked. How was I going to seduce one of those goodie Gryffindors. I saw one of the Gryffindor girls who I played qudditch walking with her short Irish boyfriend. I never had wanted her. Draco told me that she was a whore and not to bother with her. I thought about trying her out, but she seemed too arrogant and prideful. I decided to try Katie again.

As we sat eating in the Great Hall, I made eye contact with her across the room. I gave a sly grin. After a few minutes, she returned with a smile of her own.

"Quit eye fucking across the room!" Draco snapped.

I rolled my eyes and got up from dinner and left. No one really knew the relationship Draco and I had. There was a reason he was hurt when he walked in on his mother and I. It was because two weeks before that happened, Draco and I had gotten drunk and woke up beside each other. Neither of us knew what to say and I just counted him as another conquest. I knew that if everything with Katie fell through, I could easily seduce that gay kid Blaise. From what I heard, he wasn't too bad either. I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt fat. I had eaten too much and we weren't allowed outside to run or to go the quidditch pitch. I went into the stall and force myself to regurgitate. Afterwards, I felt better and I thought I looked a little bit better. I washed out my mouth and left the restroom when I ran into Katie.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's alright," she said. "Are you alright? I heard someone get sick."

"It wasn't me," I lied.

"Oh, okay," she said. As she went o talk away, I spoke up.

"Katie," I said. "Can we talk?"

"I know your games," she said.

"I'm not into playing a game tonight," I said. "I just want someone to listen."

"Fine," she said. "Nothing more though."

We walked around the corridors discussing quidditch and how much we both missed it. It was weird not practicing daily and not feeling the wind in my face and on my skin as I flew through the air. Katie understood the same thing.

"Can I ask you something?" she said. I nodded. "Have you ever slept with a girl named Romilda Vane?"

I couldn't place her face with the name and asked for a description.

"She's about my height with curly black hair," she said. "She's desperate and an attention whore, but she's not too bad."

"No," I said. "I don't do desperate."

"She saw you looking at me tonight and swore that you were looking at her," she replied. "She also said that you two have done it several times."

"She's delusional," I replied.

"I believe you," she replied.

"Katie," a girl called. "We have that thing tonight."

"What thing?" I asked.

She shot her a evil glare. "It's just a project."

"Oh okay," I said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied. "Same time and place."

I nodded as the two girls went off in the opposite direction that I was going. I tried to formulae my next plan, but I knew that I should just go with it. For the next few weeks, we made time to see each other. Then we even talked over the breaks we had. I chose to stay at Hogwarts instead of heading home as she did too. We talked about quidditch, life, family, values, and more. One night, as we sat in the courtyard studying, we talked about school.

"The things we are learning aren't right," I said.

"No they're not," she replied. "Why don't you stand up like we have been doing?"

I pondered the question for a moment. Why did I never stand up? "I guess because of fear. I'm scared that they might do something to my grandfather. He seemed scared when he saw me off at Platform 9 ¾ and that just isn't him."

She smiled as she seemed to understand. I decided to change my game a little bit more. "You have beautiful eyes."

"So do you," she replied sheepishly.

I kept looking at her directly in the eyes. "You should let your hair down more," I added. "You more beautiful than you give yourself credit for."

With those words she slowly crept up and pressed her lips to mine. Sparks seemed to go off. It was the first time that had ever happened to me before. I smiled as we broke apart.

"Let's keep things slow," I suggested. She agreed.

"I want to tell you something," she said. "Do you remember when Umbridge broke up Dumbledore's Army?"

I nodded. I was on the Inquisitorial squad, but I wasn't that dedicated. I just sat back and let everyone else do the snooping.

"We are still together," she said. "We've been hiding out in the Room of Requirement. I'm telling you this because I want you to join. I'll plead your case and so will Leanne. She's heard me talking about you. I believe that you are not like the rest of the Slytheirns. You are different."

"I don't know," I said.

"Promise me you'll think about it," she said.

"Promise," I said.

I went directly to Snape's office to report my findings, but I did not tell him everything.

"She mentioned that Dumbledore's Army was running again," I said. "She didn't say where or anything else."

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Dismissed," he said.

As the last day of April approached, the school became darker. We weren't learning simple hexes anymore, but dark magic. I had asked Katie to teach me about Patronuses. She taught me what she knew. We were afraid to cast the spell because of the Carrows and Snape watching our every move. It was May 1 and we were in the Dark Arts class. Katie and I looked at each other from across the room when one of the Carrows asked Katie to perform a curse on a third year. She refused. I was proud of her.

"Montgomery!" he snapped. "Teach Miss Bell here a lesson with the Cruciatus curse."

"Why should I?" I asked. "What has she done that is so bad except say she didn't want to hex a fellow student?"

He quickly turned his wand on me and yelled out "Crucio!" My body erupted in pain and I couldn't stop it. I yelled out in pain before he stopped.

"Class dismissed for the day," he said. I grabbed my things quietly and returned to the Slytherin common room. I didn't want to talk or anything. I went straight to bed. I woke up to Professor Slughorn yelling.

"Get up and get dressed men!" he said.

I put on my uniform as we headed to the Great Hall.

I got there just in time to see Snape and the Carrows fleeing at the sight of McGonagall in action. I had to admit, she was a tough old woman. A voice then filled me head. It was the voice of Voldemort telling us to hand over Harry and we would survive. It was tempting, but I knew that from that moment on everything became real.

"Someone grab him!" Pansy said.

"Pansy," I said. "Shut up!"

"Professor Slughorn," McGonagall said. "Lead Slytherin House out of here. They are dismissed."

People clapped. I quickly broke line and walked up to Harry.

"I'm with you," I said.

I went and hugged Katie before we went to fight. It wasn't long before the castle was being invaded. Spells were flying back and forth. Explosions filled the night air as Death Eaters came upon us. Professor Slughorn came back with a few more Slytherins to fight which made me proud to be a Slytherin. Curse soared through the air. Lucky for me, I knew a few as well so I could protect myself. Dementors were also coming into school grounds. Katie had fallen down and couldn't reach her wand. Her words rang through my ears. I thought of the happiest memory I could think of and that was our first kiss. I allowed it to fill me up before I yelled the spell. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver light burst from the tip of my wand and produced a silver hawk which attacked the dementors sending them away. With a quick kiss from Katie we were back in battle.

After what seemed like hours, we were allowed an hour to rest. I helped collect the dead with another Slytherin. I carried a small boy in my arms. Tears formed in my eyes. He had snuck back to fight for the school he loved. I didn't know him, but I knew I would never forget him. I comforted Katie as she cried over a fellow Gryffindor. I looked over to see Blaise and Oliver Wood together. I left Katie and Leanne and went to apologize to Blaise.

"I'm sorry Blaise," I said. "For everything I said or done. I was a git."

"Yeah you were," he said. "but thanks."

He gave me and hugged and went back to Oliver. I decided to apologize to Neville and JD as well. I had realized I had done some bad things and the battle had me thinking that there was more to life than that. I went back over to Katie and rested when we heard Voldemort again. He was saying Harry was dead. We rushed outside to see Harry at his feet. He asked us to join him. I saw my grandfather in the crowd.

"Alistair," he said. "Follow Draco and come here."

Voldemort looked at me for a moment. His eyes pierced my soul.

"Yes," he said. "Such a strapping young boy would make a fine Death Eater."

I held Katie's hand tightly and remained where I stood. Just as my grandfather was about to say something, Harry jumped up and was alive. We all rejoiced. I held Katie close as he and Voldemort fought. I closed my eyes as his body was turned into ash. We did it. It was finally over.

After a few months of helping Hogwarts recover, Katie and I decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish properly.

"Slytherin will not only win House cup, but also Quidditch as well," I said. "After all, I'll be captain."

"We'll see about that," she said kissing me once more.

"So," I asked. "May I Slytherin?" She laughed at the stupid joke I had made and that night, after months of waiting, she said yes.


End file.
